five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bonnie
(Może szukałeś/łaś toy Bonnie z drugiej części gry?) Poboczny antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Podobnie jak reszta animatroników, w nocy chce włożyć gracza w kostium Freddiego. W dzień gra w kapeli. Wygląd Bonnie to lawendowy animatronik o wyglądzie królika i rdzawoczerwonych oczach. Ma zakrzywione uszy i czerwoną muszkę. Na scenie gra na pomarańczowej gitarze. Nie licząc jego głowy i koloru, większość ciała tego antagonisty jest identyczna z ciałem Freddy'ego. Ta wersja Bonniego, tak jak inne animatroniki w pierwszej części gry, nie ma zębów na górnej szczęce. Lokacje Startową lokacją Bonniego, podobnie jak jego kompanów, Freddy'ego i Chici, jest Show Stage. Po aktywacji może teleportować się do wybranego pomieszczenia po lewej stronie (nie licząc Pirate Cove). Oznacza to, że może pojawić się w Jadalni, Zapleczu, Zachodnim korytarzu, Szafce i w rogu Zachodniego korytarza. Kiedy zagląda do biura stoi przy lewych drzwiach. Zachowanie Bonnie znany jest z tego, że zagląda do biura częściej niż inne animatroniki i tak jak Foxy pojawia się po lewej stronie. Stoi bezpośrednio przy drzwiach, w przeciwieństwie do Chici, która stoi przy oknie biura. Częstotliwość pojawiania się Bonniego przy biurze jest nieprzewidywalna, ponieważ używa on teleportacji, co można zobaczyć w Cheat Mode, w mobilnej wersji. Bonnie jest zdolny do chwilowego wyłączenia kamer aby przemieścić się w inną lokację. W niektórych nocach, jeśli gracz nie patrzy na Bonniego na monitorach, nie przemieści się on z Show Stage. To jedna z najlepszych metod przetrwania nocy drugiej. W czwartej i piątej nocy, kiedy Bonnie stoi przy kamerze na zewnątrz (CAM 2B) jego głowa i szczęka trzęsą się w paranormalny sposób, nawet jeśli gracz nie patrzy na niego bezpośrednio na monitorze. Podczas każdej nocy może być widziany w odległości kilku centymetrów od kamery w Backstage (CAM 5), skierowany twarzą na wprost do niej. Jego oczy są wtedy kompletnie czarne. Kiedy Bonnie wejdzie do biura, a gracz obserwuje kamery, mogą byś słyszane ciche jęki. Kiedy gracz opuści monitor Bonnie zaatakuje go kończąc tym samym grę. Bonnie może także siłą opuścić monitor jeśli zbliża się 6:00. Ciekawostki * Bonnie jest pierwszym animatronikiem, który może przemieścić się w kierunku drzwi. * Od nocy pierwszej do trzeciej Bonnie jest aktywniejszy od pozostałych animatroników. * W trailerze gry Bonnie biegnie korytarzem. W samej grze to Foxy przejął tą rolę. * W trailerze Bonnie ściąga maskę z głowy pokazując endoszkielet. Nie zostało to jednak wykorzystane w grze. * Scott Cawthon uważa, że Bonnie jest najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. Dodatkowo twórca gry oznajmiał, że wiele razy śnił mu się po nocach. * Podczas śmierci lub podczas włączania gry może pokazać się bezoki Bonnie, który widnieje kilka sekund. Po tym widok przeskakuje do menu. * Istnieje błąd, który sprawia, że czasami atak Bonniego nie jest widzialny, a jedynie słyszalny. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 thumb Wygląd Jego wygląd znacznie różni się od tego z pierwszej gry. Jak Freddy ma dwa guziki na brzuchu. Jego twarz została wypatroszona, większa jej część została usunięta, pozostały z niej jedynie dolne zęby. Zamiast oczu Bonnie ma czerwone diody. Jego lewa ręka wygląda jakby była wyrwana, na jej miejscu są przewody. Jego kostium jest obdarty, najbardziej w okolicy nóg, skąd wychodzi też trochę przewodów. Jego prawa dłoń i lewa stopa nie są już pokryte kostiumem, pokazując jego endoszkielet. Ma zauważalnie większy brzuch, który jest bardziej okrągły niż górna część ciała Bonniego. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej części gry Bonnie ma teraz ustalony pewien wzorzec. Zaczyna się poruszać podczas nocy drugiej, lecz jest bardzo nieaktywny aż do nocy trzeciej. Razem z innymi starymi animatronikami zaczyna w Parts/Service i idzie do głównego korytarza. Po tym zmierza w stronę biura przez korytarz, gdzie po prostu patrzy na gracza. Po tym zmierza w stronę Party Room 1 by wejść do biura przez Lewy Szyb Wentylacyjny. Gdy znajdzie się w biurze i gracz opuści monitor, bądź Bonnie zrobi to za niego siłą, będzie stał przed biurkiem, podczas gdy światło będzie migało, zanim Bonnie zniknie. Gracz ma wtedy mniej niż sekundę od momentu w którym ujrzy Bonniego na założenie maski, aby uniknąć śmierci. Gdy zrobi to zbyt późno, bądź nie zrobi tego wcale, Bonnie zniknie jak gdyby nigdy nic, lecz po chwili, niezależnie od tego, czy maska będzie założona, zaatakuje. Bonnie jest niewyobrażalnie aktywny, szczególnie podczas późniejszych nocy. Gdy zostanie złapany na korytarzu szybko wejdzie do biura przez szyb, jednocześnie zaskakując gracza. Światło może go spowolnić, tak samo jak inne animatroniki. Ciekawostki * Dziwnym jest to, że oczy Bonniego są prawie zawsze czerwone, lecz gdy jest w Menu, Party Room 1 i w szybie, są one białe. * Gdy jest w biurze gracz ma szansę zobaczyć błysk w jego oczach. * Jak w pierwszej części gry, jest bardziej aktywny niż Chica. * Również podobnie do pierwszej części, gdy Bonnie i Chica wchodzą do szybów, Bonnie pojawia się w lewym, a Chica w prawym. * Bonnie, tak jak Chica, nie może być zobaczony w szybie poprzez świecenie światłem z biura. * Sposób w jaki wchodzi do lewego szybu jest podobny do tego, w jaki podchodził do drzwi w pierwszej grze. * Można zauważyć, że jego zdjęcie z ekranu w Custom Night posiada muszkę, która przechodzi przez jego zęby. * Podczas przerywnika z nocy trzeciej sposób, w jaki patrzy na gracza jest podobny do tego, w jaki patrzył podczas halucynacji. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra